Kagome's cousin
by BellaTrixia1918
Summary: Mizuki, Kagome's cousin goes to visit, and falls into the feudal era. While travelling with Kagome and her friends. what happens as her fans begin to glow & what will happen as she slowly falls for the older brother of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

I haven't seen my favourite cousin in years since she was 12, now at the age of 16 I decided that it was time to visit her. Picking up the phone she dialed her Aunt Kaori. Kaori was Kagome's mum and had helped with some of my family problems; she's like a second mother to me.

"**Hi aunt Kaori, its me Mizuki I was wondering if I could come and see everyone as its been a while?"** I said speaking down the phone.

**" Of course you can Dear, Kagome and Souta have missed you so much, and I want you to meet, Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend."**

_'Inuyasha, who is he? I'm going to torture him if he's hurt Kagome in any way._**' **I thought down the phone**.**

**"Thanks I will be there in a few hours and I want to meet him of course, I just have to pack so see you later."**

**"Bye, alright see you soon."**

_'Yosh I thought as its time to pack'_ I thought as I was walking to my room; it had cream coloured walls with painted Sakura blossoms in red, on one wall laced old types of fans from the feudal era stood my wardrobe holding all of my clothes and that Kimono that my father had lastly given me before leaving me in this house all alone; it was silver with gold and red swirls, and a red obi.

Two of my favourite thing in the world stood next to one another, they were both different form one another; Deep red background with white Sakura blossoms blooming on a branch etched to a white wooden handle with flowers carved on, the other was white on the background with black branches with pink Sakura blossoms on. I felt the need to take them with me as they were part of my soul.

Now all packed into a large Black duffel bag ; with T-shirts and jeans and that ceremonial Kimono and an large empty diary that had Sakura blossoms on.

I was ready to see what Kagome had become, and to meet this Inuyasha, and remind him that I was ONE of Kagome's important family members.

Dressed in dark jeans with a pale pink T-shirt and black leather jacket, while wearing black converse.

Walking out of the pale cream house for the last time, for a few weeks _'I'm not going to see this house again ever, it's if I'm saying goodbye' _I thought.

There in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of gold then it was gone, _'what was that?'_

On the way to the train station the clock struck 11:34, "**The next train will be here shortly**" the announcer had said.

Around 11:50 the train came, I got on and sat down contemplating am I doing the right thing, suddenly the train sped to life.

_'No backing out now'_ I thought gripping the duffel bag, that was given to me by my mum before she ...

So Tokyo watch out here I come.


	2. Meeting the Boyfriend

Meeting the 'boyfriend'

Entering the train station, in Tokyo, I could only see Aunt Koari waiting on the platform;with Grampa, Souta and my favourite cousin Kagome, stood behind in a red baseball cap was a guy with silver hair and a red man's kimono style that was out by 500 years, golden eyes that seemed to gleam with challenge stared as I got of the train.

_' Is this 'inuyasha'? and why does he look like he is going to kill, well he's going to be lucky to be alive if he's hurt Kagome.' _I thought darkly, while smiling sinisterly.

Kagome ran up wearing a pale blue dress with a darker blue cardigan, hugging me so tight that i almost couldn't breathe.

"**Kagome ... I'm here" **I whispered as the hug became tighter.

"**W****elcome home, Mizuki-nee, I've missed you so much, plus I want you to meet someone important to me." **she replied while smiling gently.

_' Yeah him, as if i want to meet him, from the looks of it, He is some how different from other guys & not in a good way'_ I thought.

Getting ready to drag the duffel bag home 'Inuyasha' picked it up for me, I mumble "**Thanks ...Inuyasha**" under my breath.

As if he heard me, Inuyasha nooded in my direction and started walking back in the direction of the shrine.

How the hell is this going to be comfortable?!

Walking for about 20 minutes straight, we finally reached the steps to the shrine; Kagome wouldn't let go of my left arm & Souta wouldn't let go of my right, I sighed.

After gradually reaching the top of the stairs, I realised nothing had changed as if time had been frozen.

The god tree remained ever so amazing, even though I could see a slight silverfish glow around it.

The warm breeze some how confirmed my doubts, something has changed, turning to Aunt Koari I said "** I'll meet you in the house, I just have to check something."**

Aunt Koari nodded and turned to go in side the house; as soon as everyone had left I ran to the God tree.

Putting my hand against the smooth bark, I felt a pulse connect with me, the god tree showed me something.

An vision of Inuyasha ,pinned to the tree through someone, named Kikiyo.

**"Inuyasha is an half demon, and he was pinned here for ... 50 years." **I whisper, as I pull away form the tree.

Turning to see Kagome, smiling, and Inuyasha standing a few steps in front of me looking very shocked.

**"You know that I'm a Half demon, don't you?" **Inuyasha asked.

**"Inuyasha, Mizuki doesn't know that yo-" **Kagome started to say.

**"And that you were shot with a sealing arrow by a priestess named Kikiyo"** I replied back, looking straight into Inuyasha's eye as the widen with surprise.

I made the lovely 'Couple' tell me the whole story, not missing out any of it, while all I could think was _'How am I connected to the god tree & how am I going to help Kagome and her friends?'_


	3. Down the well

Down the Well

I didn't know what to make of this, at the out rageous story; Inuyasha and Kagome had told me; as we sat under the God tree with my back leaning against it, I felt energy pulsing through my body making me feel alive.

**"So in other words, you were pinned to the God tree for 50 years by 'Kikiyo' who died the very same day as the arrow was shot. 50 years later Kagome woke you up when a demon centipede attacked the viilage all for the shikon no tama, so after that Kagome broke the the Jewel, which split into shards, now you both go aroung collecting these shards in order to fix the shikon no tama. is that all" **I said as I combed my hair with my fingers, pulling out a white strand of hair.

**"Also we have to fight this demon named Naraku; who is killed Kikiyo in the first place." **Kagome muttered, under her breath a little bit loud, staring at the white hair in amazement.

**'**_so there is an evil demon too, what next I fall for a demon, yeah right & how do I even have white hair, I'm 16 for God's sake.' _I thought, while staring at the hair in shock.

Inuyasha remained silent through it all, like there was someone he was bored.

**"So when can I come and help then, Kagome?" **I asked as I got to my feet, peering down at both of their shocked faces.

**"You are coming Mizuki-nee, to help us, but you don't even know how to get there?!" **Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha stood annoyed and mumbled under his breath "**Great** **now I have to deal with the wench's older 'sister'!".**

In a swift hit I knocked Inuyasha to the floor, while holding my fans that glowed gold slightly, in battle stance **"Like it or not, Inuyasha, I am going to help. Also I want to go to the feudal era with KAGOME, So you Aren't going to stop me from spending time with my 'Imouto', Ok!" **I shouted in rage, while he flinched at my temper.

Kagome stood there expressionless not knowing how to react to the situation; when I looked up Aunt koari, knew I was going to the feudal era with the both of them because of me shouting. She walked over in her apron and handed me my dufflel bag.

**"Just be careful the both of you, I don't want to lose my 'eldest daughter' and younger one." **she said as with a smile. putting my treasures away and slipping them into my bag, hand in hand Kagome and I went to the hidden well inside one of the building in the shrine, it was dark and smelled like musky scent that you get in the forest, the wood felt cold and damp; all I could see was the stone walls of the well beneath me.

'So here we go' I thought as we jumped in, All I knew is that i could here birds chirping.

'I am in the Feudal era.'I thought as I climbed out of the well to see...


	4. Meeting the new 'family'

Meeting the new 'Family'

_'this place is the feudal era, it's amazingly beautiful' _As I was looking around to see a bright blue sky that that caressed the ever green trees I saw Inuyasha smirking it my shocked expression, wile Kagome smiled as if she knew what I had thought.

Shouting in the distance form people that had came in to my sight; A girl stood in a light green and magenta yukata type with a cat with two tails on her left shoulder, a boy that looked older than me was wearing purple robes that made him look like a monk, and a little boy ran immediently into Kagome's arms and smiled at me.

**"Guys this is my 'older' sister, Mizuki and she'll be helping us against Naraku"** Kagome explained while holding the little child in her arms snuggled comfortably.

**"My name is Miroku, would you consider having my children? _Mizuki"_ **he asked as he grasped my hand, _'who the hell does this pervert, think he is, I'll show him'_ I thought as I let go of his hand and retrieved my fans.

_ 'please God tree help me now' _I prayed as my fans began to glow & pulse at my command I swiftly hit them in Miroku's direction, knocking him into the trees as he collided face down with them while I shouted sinisterly **"Don't ask me a question that I wouldn't even answer, even if it was from you & if I find out that you asked that moronic question to imouto I will do more than break you!"**

Watching Miroku collapase on the ground beneath the fragmented trees, that both fans were glowing slightly gold and silver at the same time.

**"Miroku, you shouldn't have done that to Nee-San because she isn't that forgiving, Nee-San this is shippo, Sango & kirara, plus I want you to meet Kaede." **Kagome said as she pointed at everyone, then Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder started to scratch her fur, something began to suck my blood so I hit it; it was a talking flea.

**"Well this is an unexpected visit Myoga, what are you doing to Kagome's older sister"** Inuyasha said with disgust across his face.

**"Master Inuyasha, She is delicious, but her blood is so pure any demon would want it, but I need to tell you that your older brother, Sesshomaru is coming for your sword & there is a human girl with him by the name of Rin."** the flea replied.

_'Sesshomaru, I feel despair, but with Rin I feel maternal too, why has this 'Sesshomaru' and 'Rin' got anything to do with me and why do they effect me so'_ I thought causelessly, at that moment I felt a deep heated pulsing sensation over me; The God tree is pulsing and I can feel it saying **"Come my soul, we need to see one another, at this very moment 'I' will not bare anyone other than our beloved 'fruit' through you to him"** back at Miroku's previous comment.

_'him who is him?' _I thought back to the tree, it replied with only three words **"He has come, soul, our beloved has arrived"**


	5. The encounter

The encounter

'_my beloved has arrived?' _I thought to the tree; as if I knew what direction the God tree was in, I ran as fast as the wind could carry.

**"Yes, soul, he will not be happy to see you from the point of him waiting near our branches"** My other 'half' replied.

**"Nee-chan wait up, where are you going?" **Kagome shouted, far behind me.

**"Hurry, soul, I can feel you coming towards us, you will begin to pulse when we are facing one another." **The God tree spoke into my head like water; soft but jagged.

Standing in front of me was a man with silver hair, blue cresent on his forehead, two magenta streaks on if cheeks and golden eyes.

_'is he sesshomaru?, he and inuyasha look like one another exept some differences' _I thought, to the God tree behind him began to pulse, as did I.

**"she's pulsing with the tree" **shippo cried out as everyone arrived. Kagome began to walk slowly to me, not knowing what she would expect; she was afraid ... of me.

**"Nee-chan, why are glowing both emerald green and chocolatre brown, Why are you and the God tree pulsing in union?" **kagome asked while in deep thought.

**"ye child are correct, your sister and the God tree are glowing, meaning prehaps she is the 'child' of Konohanasakuya-hime, the goddess of mount fuji and of volcanoes. Also your sister has great spiritual powers that may make this theory true." **the old woman said as she approached.

_'Me, a child of a goddess, no way thats true, right?' _I thought to the tree, however the tree never answered, so maybe it was true.

**"Kaede, this can't be true, Nee-chan is the child of a goddess?" **Kagome whined in shock, the others were a bit more priocupied with watching inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting.

Soon the sensation began to burn, as if my body was trying to get rid of any impurities, the colour of my hair changed from my dark brown hair, to glistening white with lilac streaks, I grew much taller than Kagome, my clothes changed to a the very ceremonial Kimono I had brought, the fans in both of my hands showed that I was strong in the very way I always dreamed of.

_**"you have awakened, My child, now you must help your family defeat the very evil that threatens our home."**_ A kind voice, filled with motherly love, swirled around me; and then disappeared.

_'mother was that you?' _I thought, in utter sadness.

Sango called out in a loud shout **"Look out Kagome, behind you!"**

_'No one attacks my little 'sister' if I can help it'_ I thought with rage.

Watching an attack come of Sesshomaru's sword going towards Kagome, I broke free and pushed her out of the way, seeing that there was no harm on Kagome I turned to Sesshomaru, with eyes gleaming with anger and hatred.

**"What do you think you are doing waving a sword around like you are a very powerful person, you idiot!"** I snarled at him with the words laced with sarcasm, while releasing a large amount of power that surges in the deepest parts of my soul.

Sesshomaru disappeared, and suddenly he was charging towards me.

**"Go to the left, soul, and attack from behind making Beloved immobile." **The God tree whispered to me.

Doing exactly what the tree had said, just as I was going to attack as he moved to stare at me, with such anger that turned to curiously towards my glowing weapons. **"I should of not disturbed you, as you are busy. Inuyasha I will get tessaiga, sooner or later."** Sesshomaru spoke quietly, before leaving he looked at me once again with such lifeless eyes that seemed to take in my presence.

Inuyasha started to say **"You won't ever get my sword so don't even think of com-"** when I fit him with heavenly slash; an attack that was used from my very fans.

**"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru backed down because he was honourable In our fight"** I said as I knocked him to the ground.

_'You called Sesshomaru 'Beloved', Why?'_ I thought to the God tree, but never got an answer to that question.

Meanwhile:

Sesshomaru thought of Mizuki _'Why did she have such strong spiritual power, Why did that girl have a connection to that tree, Why do I want her so?'_ as he walked away, in silence.

...


	6. Jealousy?

_'Why is Kagome angry?, What's annoyed her? & why did she whine when I was called the child of diety?' _I wondered as we walked back to the village.

Around kagome was a thin mist that felt like anger & jealousy, directed at me.

_'Anyway doesn't kagome have her own powers that need evolving and trained so that they don't break everything in sight?!, Also weren't we connected in more than one way?'_

sighing, I looked in amazement that Kirara had grew; was carrying the near dead monk on her back,_'serves him right for touching me' _I thought in a snobish way.

_'Wait the pervert hasn't seen me 'change' meaning after he wakes up im only going to be harassed again, Great! Maybe a good scare might make him back off... just to get the message in his mind, being taller will give me the advantage.'_

Reaching Kaede' hut in the village, the monk was dropped very hard in the corner of the hut, eveyone settled into their daily tasks; Kaede was preparing herbs for the stew, Shippo was looking in Kagome's bag for sweets, Inuyasha sat in silence, Sango was playing with Kirara. Kagome was ignoring me, Kaede picked up on this instantly, she sighed and put down her ladle.

**"Well I think it is time to tell ye about Konohana-hime, not many know that she had a daughter after the dispute between her and her husband, the story says 'a child of white will walk among her siblings and become the princess' but this was hidden in sight as I read the story there was a puzzle that pointed this out, for all we know Kagome's sister could be-" **Kaede said as I got up.

**"Excuse me but do you know where a hotspring is, because I need to go and..." **I said as my voice trailed off.

Sango got up and pointed in the direction**, "Thanks" **I murmured, she nodded in acknowlegement and went back in to the hut.

Kagome saw her 'sister' walk off _'why is she upset?' _she wondered, Sango hadn't missed the silence between both Mizuki and Kagome but didn't say anything.

Kaede said in a strained tone **_"Kagome, Ye are her 'sister' and ye has powers as well that are as strong, you have more control over them as you have used them more, you and your 'sister' are connected in more ways than blood and it is possible that Mizuki could have passed other powers to you."_**

_**'What Nee-Chan couldn't **_**_have? I'm an idiot, I need to go and apologize to her!' _**she thought as Kagome got up and ran to the hot spring.

Hearing footsteps behind me made me aware that I wasn't alone; **"Nee-chan, I'm sorry..." **was all I heard.

Kagome continued to say **"I was jealous that you are the daughter of a goddess and that you are stronger than me but kaede said that your powers will be out of control compared to mine and she said that you could of passed powers to me. Please forgive me!"**

**"Imouto, you could of waited until I was finished in the hot spring before you pounced on me, and I forgive you, I know that you didn't mean it." **I said as I smiled gently, tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. Pulling her into a hug I displayed the sisterly role in Kagome's life.

_'Is there a was to make her my real sister?'_ I wondered, as I was a 'sister' to her, **"Yes, Soul, there is a way to make her your sister but that also makes me her sister as well, she has to drink your blood as you drink hers, she will hear me as you do, also you both will hear each other "** The god tree said to me.

**"Kagome, Do you want to be my actual sister, connected by blood and power? It means that I will hear your every thought and you will hear the god tree as well."** I asked.

**"Yes, I want you to be my older sister for real, so please show me how to connect with you, Nee-chan."** Kagome replied.

**"You need to cut your hand and let me drink, and I will cut my hand and let you drink, then in some way we try to work together to activate you powers." **I said in a serious tone.

Doing as I say she pulled out a dagger from who knows were and cut her hand, the blood immediately came to the surface of the gash, I drank the metallic liquid, As I did the same thing Kagome drank my blood.

In doing that Kagome started to glow as I did; her hair had a single white and lilac streak that had a twinge a blue at the tip, but other than that , nothing changed.

_'Wow Kagome has a white streak in her hair' _I thought as Kagome looked at me in distress**_ 'What do you mean white streak in my hair!' _**her voice carried in to my mind loudly.

_'We can hear each other, Imouto, now we can work together, plus don't try to pry into my head with a loud VOICE' _Kagome winced as I shouted my thought.

**"Now, both Soul and** **Sister**_,_** please be careful, strange things are going to occur soon"** the god tree whispered to us, Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice.

_'Imouto, wait for me to get changed please, we can go back together'_ I thought to Kagome, she nodded as I set my Kimono right, and walked back to the village.

Waiting outside the hut was Inuyasha, he seemed alarmed that Kagome had a streak **_'Great he is too over_ protective'** Kagome whispered, _'Oh don't you want him to be your knight in shining armour' _I thought back, at that comment Kagome blushed while I smiled. Sango, Shippo were staring at Kagome in wonder, while Miroku was staring at me.

_'I see that the pervert has woken up, what to do? Can I punish him, Imouto?' _I thought to Kagome, she nodded.

When the monk started to say **"Would you consider baring my chi-" **Kagome hit him few times in the face, while I made a cage of vines to lock him up in.

Now completely unconscious, Miroku would miss out on the delicious dinner we were going to have.

_'Thanks, Kagome'_ I thought, while she replied _**'Well that's what sisters are**_** for'**

Everyone just ignored the almost dead monk and ate.


	7. Questions

Questions

Sesshomaru landed in the left courtyard of his castle and headed for the oak main doors past the canopy his father always was when he was alive.

Once Rin and Jaken had gotten off of Ah Un, the beast was taken to the stables by two servants, the three entered the grand castle and Rin went to freshen up for dinner.

Jaken followed his master to the study. The imp waited patiently as his master sat down and his desk and was silent for a few brief moments.

**"Jaken, I want you to fetch me any information on anything that has to do with the God tree. I wish to know of what is special about it." **Sesshomaru instructed.

**"Yes, milord." **Jaken replied, bowing before he left the room.

After a few minutes in silence, Sesshomaru started to think of Mizuki _'__What was that sudden steam of power surging from within her? What made me look to her presence?_

Moments later, Jaken appeared with a large, rather heavy scroll, "**Milord, I have found a scroll telling the tale of Konohana-hime, the goddess of mount fuji and volcanoes."**

**"That legend doesn't connect to the tree, Jaken, find something about the tree"**Sesshomaru ordered.

**"Milord, but it tells of 'a child in white walking among her siblings and become a princess', also it says she will shine with strong holiness that lies within a 'seed' and she if the child of Konohana-hime" **Jaken said.

Grabbing the scroll out of Jaken's arms, **"Tell Etta to only prepare dinner for Rin, on your way out."** Sesshomaru said with slight annoyance.

Jaken nodded and disappeared quickly to tell the cook, the instrution, after un wrapping the scroll. The story was told about the daughter, and about the connection with the tree but there was a certain thing that made him concerned.

'Upon the last battle with the spider back shifting demon will she give her life for her mate, the strong demon lord of the west...'

_'She will die at the hands of a demon? All for the sake of her mate...' _Sesshomaru wondered, as his heart sank at thinking this.

Walking out of the study an to his bed chamber he set down the scroll and changed to sleep; that was when he began to dream of her; Mizuki.

Meanwhile

I could see Kagome bugging Inuyasha about something, _'Kami-sama, stop bugging him, Imouto, he will tell you when he ready...' _I thought sleepily, but I never got a reply as my mind drifted into the dream of (Sesshomaru) Fluffy.

Standing in a field of flowers, I heard footsteps approach me, turning around, I saw Sesshomaru; looking at me with strong eyes tat put the sun to shame.

**"What are you doing here, Fluffy?"** I asked in annoyance.

**"Well I was going to ask that as well, Daughter of A Goddess, and another thing don't call me Fluffy" **He replied.

**"What can I call you then? because I want a name that only you will reply to me!"** I whispered, trying to avert my eyes.

**"Call me... 'Beloved' if you will"** He asked, in a strange tone, trying to catch a glimpse of my eyes.

**"Then call me, 'My Love' in return for that name of yours"** I said as I blushed a little.

After spending hours talking to one another, I Felt a push on my arm, I looked down at my wrist.

**"What is it, My love, are you hurt?"** Sesshomaru asked me in alarm.

**"Nothing is wrong, Beloved , I have to go now"** I said with a strain, I Kissed his cheek, before I got a reply I was pulled away.

*****  
Back in the real world I woke to find Kagome shaking me, '_**Nee-Chan are you**** alright?'** _ thought fluttered into my mind, I nodded.

_'Was it all a dream?' _I thought.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru woke up thinking _'Was it all a dream?'_ Getting up on his cheek he could see the mark of lips, where he had been kissed.

Was it all real?


	8. Back to the future

Time to see the future

I looked around to see everyone staring at me; like I had something on my face. _'Imouto, whats happened?' _

_'Well you were not even breathing, and you started to say 'beloved' in your sleep'_ K_agome _replied back, in an embaressed way.

**"I think it's time to go home to see 'Okaa-san', Imouto but I thin-", **I said in a tone; that would make her nervous. Watching her faceseem to gleam with hope; as she looked to Inuyasha. He seemed to notice my glare saying _'let Kagome, come with me or else I won't let you near her'._

_'Yeah, you always say that, but you come for me anyway' _Kagome thought, as she sighed; while I tried to keep from laughing at that thought, Kagome glared at me as I had a huge smirk on my face.

**"We need to try and get your 'other' powers in order before we go home & can you show me how to control my spiritual power." **I continued to say.

Kagome sulked at the idea but she nodded, Sango seemed to guess it was to do with the earth, shippo sat there grinning, Miroku was begging to be let out of his cage.

Walking out of the hut Kagome followed me to the god tree, _'Are you there, We need help with training?' _I thought as warm as I could towards her; My other half.

**"Yes I will help both you, Soul, and my dear Kaggie, to extend your powers."** The tree replied as it pulsed in union with me; from the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha watching Kagome's every move as the tree told her what to do to contain her powers. _'I wonder...'_ I thought as I whispered **"Sit", **at that very word Inuyasha landed face down on the ground.

At that very sound Kagome turned to see Inuyasha glaring up at her, she wasn't the one who said it anyway. Inuyasha tried to grab Kagome, but after learning a new simple way of stopping him**,"branches of heaven" **I said in a gentle way.

Branches started to wrap around Inuyasha's arms and legs which had to make him immobile, **"Kaggie, you and Soul, go home I will handle him" **the tree whispered in the wind.

As we both nodded we took into a sprint striaght back to the well were we leaped back into the future.

Looking around I could smell the musky scent of wood mixed in with the slight smell of sake, I could feel my nerves getting the better of me. _'Calm down Nee-Chan, Mama will accept your transformation easily.'_ Kagome words flowed into my head.

As Kagome jumped out of the well, I performed the same trick that she did; as she sighed as I stumbled slightly **"Way to show off, Sis".**

Sticking my tongue out at her seemed to work better than a remark; about her crush on Inuyasha, I walk over out of the well house with Kagome in tow.

Grandpa was the first to see us walking over; pulling out a sutra & threw it towards me while yelling **"Evil demon, be gone"**

However this didn't work at all, because oh my new height & as I'm not a demon, Yanking him by the wrist slowly both me and Kagome dragged him near the house. **"Do I look like a demon, Gramps, Also stop doing things with sutras, You don't have any powers!" **I exclaimed furiously.

Aunt Koari or Mama Heard everything and came to see what all the fuss was about, seeing the remaining sutras in Gramps hand; she held a scornful look in her face that was also laced with disappointment, she snatched away the sutras and turned to us.

**"Fine, I'll go and get that special sutra, that wards of any type of ****demon" **Gramps said excitedly, as he went to get the unusual looking sutra from the living room.

"To hell with this, Stop thinking that I'm a demon, you old fuck, plus that sutra wont even hurt me if I were one." I said in a slow sharp tone while letting my powers surge, "Vines of the earth, bind him by his hands."

Doing as I commanded the vines wrapped around his arms and mouth to shut him up then I released him which then he decided to go back to the house.

Kagome quietly filled Mama in on what had happened to me & her and who I was meant to be.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru caught a hold of 'my love's' scent and followed it to the well, Inuyasha watch wide eyed as his brother came straight to the well as he was going to get Kagome.

**"What do you want, older Brother? Come to take Tessaiga again? Ha you won't even get it form me"** Inuyasha said as he smirked.

_'I need to find her, She is the only one I need!_' Sesshomaru thought frantically, however this emotion didn't show on his face.

**"Inuyasha, I will take Tessaiga, but not now as I am searching for someone"** Sesshomaru replied quietly.

Inuyasha stood there in disbelief, **_'He's looking for someone and doesn't take my sword, Hell must have frozen over'_ **

**"A woman?" **Inuyasha said quietly, observing his brother, Sesshomaru nodded.

This was the closest bold that they would ever have, Inuyasha said as a joke as he thought of his 'mate's' elder sister. **"White hair with lilac streaks?"**

Sesshomaru nodded again, **"She isn't here, she went home with Kagome."** Inuyasha replied.

Turning around as he had his answer; he went home thinking_ 'Soon we will be together, My love, after all this is our fate'_

Kagome went to school the next day, I didn't have to as I was home schooled, the evening before when Souta came home, he kept touching my hair until it became annoying.

Meeting her there was a logical thing until, her friends were bugging her, I could sense the anger & anxiety radiating off her skin.

**"Can you leave her alone, please?"** I said politely, not wanting to start anything here.

**"Go the hell away, Emo-freak, we're trying to talk to our friend here, why don't you go and cut your self or something"** one of the girls snapped at me, Kagome looked angry; at that previous comment.

Kagome didn't say anything except slap her around the face, pulling on my arm we went back to the shrine and would go back to the feudal era.


	9. Getting the answers

Getting the truth

As we walked away from a very shocked Eri; holding her now read inflamed cheek & wide-eyed friends, Kagome had different thoughts going round in her little head. _**'****How dare she insult my hair and Nee-chan? why did she say something like that!'** _

"Imouto, you are going to school tomorrow, and I'm going with you, don't even try and stop me." I spoke in a calm and demanding voice, Kagome looked up at me as if she wanted to say something but she didn't; I already heard her _'Thank you, Sis, you have saved me.'_

After that we walked in silence, back to the shrine, Kagome began to calm down.

"**I think we should stay a bit longer, so that everyone gets used to your new streak & my new appearance.**" I said, quietly.

Kagome just nodded, and continued t say nothing, even though there were shocking thoughts going through her mind; I could even feel her distress.

"**Plus I can help you with your homework, Kaggie, maybe you could even ace the class without being there.**" I joked.

By the time we reached the shrine; we were both very tired, too lazy even do any homework, we went straight to bed.

The next day dressed in; a cream plain button shirt that had a scarf attached, dark blue jeans and golden ballerina shoes.

On my face I wore a pale pink lip gloss, and gold eye shadow that seemed to glow with my now azure eyes that had gold specks within.

Kagome came down stairs in her usual clothes, noticing my absence and new entire clothes, she smiled and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Walking in about 2 seconds after, I only had a piece of toast; Kagome was too eager to actually go to school with me.

Straight out the door, down the steps and down to that very same road we walked yesterday, we reached the office of the school, in an orderly fashion.

The receptionist looked at me, "**May I help you, in anyway Madam?**" she asked in a polite tone.

"**As a matter in fact you can. You see my Sister has being bullied, and because I have just returned from another country, I was Worried on how she came home crying last night,So what I am going to ask is that I may sit in watching her lessons for today.**" I said in a business like voice that had a lot of authority.

The receptionist looked shocked at my statement, but she went along with it, filling in a sheet.

"**Name?**"

"**Mizuki Higurashi.**"

"**Relation to the student?**"

"**Older sister**"

"**Age?**"

'What age is suitable?' I asked Kagome, in a nervous tone.

'_**M**__**aybe 21?'**_ she replied.

"**21 years old**" I replied as she looked at me.

"**Here is your badge, And your form for every teacher; explaining your reason to be here.** She said in a kind tone, understanding my worry.

Walking after Kagome, I followed her to her first class, Maths.

Giving the puzzled teacher the note, He relaxed briefly after seeing it, Kagome was sat to the back so that I could 'help' her with her work.

From the corner of my eye; I could see the same flash of silver, that I had seen before, many days ago.

Eri, the girl who Kagome slapped wouldn't move into her new assigned seat, Grabbing her gently but tightly I lifted her out of the chair and placed her on the floor, sat in her seat.

After a few lessons & a few tricks of tripping the girls over, My mind began to wander.

_'If only I could see beloved again' _I thought in a dreamy state, a tug on my sleeve snapped me out of my daydream.

Kagome whispered **"What are you thinking about? And Who is Beloved? is he the person who you love?!"**

Alright it felt the right time to tell her _'Yes, I love him, and its Sesshomaru'_ I thought a little guilty, watching Kagome go pale, she thought back in a shockingly loud state _**'Him! Inuyasha's older brother! I can't believe it'**_

_'Well it's hardly surprising that you love Inuyasha, so why is it a problem that I love Sesshomaru and you are WAY too loud' _I asked in a thought towards her in the same tone, seeing that she didn't say anything proved my point of being right.

The bell decided to ring at that time signifying lunch, Walking with her Kagome got the food from the canteen, as I watched her do that I could see that I wasn't hungry.

Kagome carried a tray of rice and Miso soup, with two apples that were for her and me.

Kagome's Friends decided to come over at the point where the apple just touched my lips.

"Kagome, Why is your freaky sister here, shouldn't she be in a asylum somewhere." Eri sneered as she glanced at me.

Kagome got up quietly and threatened her, while holding a sphere about the size of a baseball made from spiritual powers "**If I here another remark about Nee-Chan, I swear that me being a Priestess makes me a bit stronger than you, so shut up or else I will turn you into an animal and keep you as a pet!"**

I've never seen her so angry at someone before, the girls shook in fear over Kagome's attitude.

After that threat I thought sadly _'When are we going back 'home'?' _

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru thought of Mizuki while sitting under a Sakura tree, Rin watched him from afar.

**My love, where are you?"**" He whispered and then asked **"Rin, why are you hiding behind a tree",** aware that Rin was near.

**"Lord Sesshomaru, Can I meet her?, Who is she?"** Rin asked in a childish tone, while walking towards her 'Father'.

"Rin, She is your... Mother" Sesshomaru replied quietly, while looking away form Rin, expecting her to cry.

Rin's eyes widened at the word, 'Mother'.

'I have a Mother' Rin thought excitedly.

**"Lord Sesshomaru, I cant wait to meet Mama!"** Rin said looking up to see his eyes widen in shock.

**"We will go to see her soon, Daughter"** He said, looking at Rin, who was grinning like mad.

**"When?!" **Rin asked.

**"Tomorrow" **He replied**, **_'I hope you will be there as it will make her happy you see you, My Love.'_ Sesshomaru thought before walking back to the castle with Rin in tow.


	10. Motherhood

Motherhood

Kagome and I decided that we should go back to the feudal era, as I missed Sesshomaru & she missed Inuyasha, even if she didn't say it I saw an image of him flash in and out of her mind.

As we walked back to the well house I could sense a presence that could only make me laugh, Inuyasha had come for Kagome just as she said. Looking up at my other half, I could see that silver ear twitch, as Kagome sighed. _'Well this should be interesting' _I thought in a slightly sinister way.

"**Kagome, what do you think of Inuyasha?**" I asked, watching Inuyasha turn to my direction, Kagome looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"**Why ask a question, that you already know, Well if you can't remember I'm in love with Inuyasha, so get off my case**" Kagome replied as she admitted her feelings.

Inuyasha looked shocked at what Kagome had just said, "**Well, did you hear that Inuyasha?**" I said as I laughed.

"**Look after my little sister, Inuyasha, I trust you to take care of her**" I said as I walked to the well, looking back to see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

_'I'm happy for you, Imouto, don't blow it'_ I thought to her kindly.

...

Seeing the well I jumped back to my 'real' home.

Coming out the well to see Kaede, getting some sort of herb about 2 metres from where I was standing, she looked up "**Welcome home child, where is ye sister?"**

**"Making out with Inuyasha"** I said cheerfully.

"**You have a visitor in the village, waiting for you...**" Kaede informed me, looking into my eyes

"**Who?**" I asked clueless.

Kaede didn't answer, the God tree did; a Vision of honey gold eyes, silver hair and, a crescent moon. Sesshomaru.

_'Sesshomaru came to see me' _I thought excitedly, thinking of him, without a moment to lose I took off in a run for the village.

...

**"Yes, soul, and B****eloved is bringing daughter to us" **the god tree said excitedly.

_'Daughter, I can't have a child, I'm only 16'_ I thought in alarm.

**"When I mean daughter, I mean our adopted daughter?" **the god tree thought back, but it didn't relieve any stress.

Feeling the same warm sensation, I looked up to see 'Beloved' and a girl behind him, she looked no older than half my age, I saw warmth and recognition in her chocolate eyes as they landed on me.

_'she is my child! I can feel the connection, that maternal feeling' _every cell in my body was crying out her name; Rin.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword again, soon as he and Kagome followed me out of the well, **"What do you want Sesshomaru?, Why is there a human girl with you?" **

**"I'm not here to fight like earlier, little brother, Rin wanted to meet My Love, her mother"** Sesshomaru said as he gazed over at me; I can feel my temperature rises slightly under his gaze.

"Mama? are you my Mother?" Rin asked quietly, staring into my bronze eyes, at that moment shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

Not wanting to deny it, as I was her 'mother', I smiled gently and whispered **"Yes, I am your 'mother', hello my daughter, Rin"**

Seeing happiness brush across her face, she ran over and hugged me tightly, as she cried I stroked her hair.

Slowly Sesshomaru walked over to me & Rin, _'God tree can I trust him near us'_ I thought to it.

**"Trust him, soul, he will not harm anyone you care about except, baka: Inuyasha" **the tree replied.

I said in a loud voice to Sesshomaru , **" I want rin to stay with me, if that is alright with you , Beloved, and I want to speak with you."**

**" And I want to speak to you as well, My love." **He said in a Calm and kind voice, I released my grip from around Rin and walked off with Sesshomaru closely followed behind.

...

"**Was that dream real?**" I asked him, before turning around to face him.

"**Yes, it seems it was, you have a very hard scent to track, My love.**" he replied, in a serious tone.

Turning to see the man that I had began to feel for, I took a step towards him, seeing that he watched my every move it made me feel protected. Safe.

His eyes looked at me with curiosity, as I began to make my way over too him.

Clearly with my new height, he was still taller than me; Sesshomaru even though he was a demon he didn't catch on to what I was doing.

"**You seem troubled, Beloved?**" I asked in a kind but concerned tone.

"**May I ask a question, My love**" he replied in a formal voice, I nodded.

Kneeling on the floor in front of me, Sesshomaru asked **"I, Lord of the western land, do ask your permission, to make you Lady of the west, Mother of my pups, and my mate, but first to court you? "**

**"I do give my permission for you to court me, but you must ask for...****" **I answered happily.

**"What must I ask for?" **He said slightly puzzled.

**"My sister's blessing" **I replied.


	11. Permission

Permission

**"Why your sister's blessing?"** Sesshomaru asked in a clueless way, shaking my head.

**"The reason, You need to ask is because it is a tradition that the suitor, must ask the parents to court or ask for their daughters hand in holy matrimony, But since My parents aren't around you should ask her. Plus if you ask my sister, maybe that could somehow make a good impression on her, to allow me to fully accept." **I replied.

Holding out his left hand I enclosed my right with his, _'Well, that's if Kagome lets me Mate with Sesshomaru.'_ I sighed.

**"Are you nervous, My Love?" **

**"Slightly, My beloved, only slightly."** I replied, I lied. I was entirely nervous.

Sesshomaru looked at me, closely, I tugged on his hand as I pulled him back into the direction of the village.

...

**"I'm afraid Kagome will say no." **I admitted.

**"Well, if she does not agree You and I will elope." **Sesshomaru whispered in my ear as I could see in the clearing; Kagome and the others.

**"Now, why don't you go and ask her politely, the Question."** I said in a gentle tone.

Doing as I said Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome, and asked** "Miko, I ask for your permission to court your elder sister, to make her my mate, As I will be eternally faithful to her."**

Kagome's eyes widened at the Question, everyone else gasped. Inuyasha interrupted** " What?! Are you trying to Condemn me to death, or worse making me a tortured victim? Making her, Kagome's sister, my SISTER IN LAW! What the hell are you, doing Brother!"**

**"Inuyasha, that is mine and your brother's choice, not shut it before I seriously hurt you" **I growled at him.

**"Sister, Are you sure you choose Sesshomaru,?" **Kagome asked, quietly.

Stepping towards my sister, I nodded as I put my hand back into Sesshomaru's hand, and tightened my grip slightly.

Kagome looked at her sister's eyes, all she could see was love & happiness, Sesshomaru wasn't the friendliest of people, but he does have a kind and gentle side that, shows through looking after Rin. He is a strong man that will protect her.

**"Look after her, Sesshomaru, because I'm warning you if you don't, You will feel my wrath, ok." **Kagome warned.

Sesshomaru nodded, I grinned, Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disgust, **"Inuyasha ... SIT"**

Inuyasha hit the ground like a ton of bricks, Sesshomaru smiled at his brother being 'told' off. **"Don't ever insult my sister again, or else I won't let you even KISS me again!" **Kagome said in a dangerous voice.

Inuyasha felt even through the insult, he felt some what closer to his brother; they both were in love with two unique humans that could drive them to the ends of the earth.

**"Kaggie, please don't make your 'husband' dig a whole to china because it wont even be far enough."** I said, giggling.

**"Well Mate, at least if that happens he won't faint"** Sesshomaru commented while chuckling.

**"Congratulations, Mizuki & Sesshomaru, Rin it seems that you will have both parents" **Sango said cheerfully.

Miroku Grumbled things like **"I saw her first"** when He's meant to be in love with Sango.

All of the events seemed to make Poor Shippo's head spin, Rin was grinning at the news; of having both a Mother & Father.

_'Maybe... that's it!'_, pulling Sesshomaru's arm, bringing him closer, I stood on my tip toes, and leaned in until ...


	12. Interruption

Interruption

* * *

**"Get away from Milord, you pitiful human, no putrid being will touch Milord while I am around"** an obnoxious voice, spoke from behind through a high curling shriek, Somehow knowing it was impatient Sesshomaru and I turned to see, a small green demon that resembled a toad. The imp raised its two headed staff, as if it was preparing to attack me; while in Sesshomaru's arms.

**"Jaken, think of raising that staff, I will sent you straight to your demise!"** Sesshomaru growled low, I could see from the edge of my eye, that same silver flash but twice as fast. I tightened my grip onto Sesshomaru.

**"I take it you know this imp?"** I said as I tried to distract my self; Anger raged slowly through Beloved's eyes.

_'Kaggie, watch for any sudden flashes of silver, they are happening more frequent!' _I thought to her, she nodded while looking slightly alert.

**"Unfortunately yes I do, he is my servant, I told him to wait with my dragon, Ah Un" **Sesshomaru replied, as he looked down at me with affection.

He seemed to notice my smirk, _'Imp, you are going to be six feet under in a moment'._ Something occurred to me; what to do with the Imp.

**"Jaken wasn't it?" **I asked in a Polite, clueless way.

**"Yes, that is my name, now move away or else I will fry you!"** He shouted.

**"First, it is a great offence to disobey your master, secondly if you were to attack me you would not only hurt me, but you would greatly injure your master!"** I stated in a dead serious tone.

Jaken's face paled dramatically, as he realised what I said was true, he dropped to his knees; bowing in shame towards Sesshomaru.

**"Beloved, perhaps you should take care of this Imp, while I take Rin to have a talk with my sister & the god tree."** I asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, as I walked and grabbed Rin, by the hand.

Kagome looked at me wide eyed but complied to what I said.

...

**"You have been seeing this flash of silver time and time again, and you thought not to tell me."** Kagome yelled.

**"Well how was I meant to know it was relevant, Imouto?"**

**"True but isn't it strange that its occurring right now?"**

**"Ignore that fact, I want you to take care of Rin, for the next few days, if you** **don't mind**" I asked, Rin seemed very happy that she was going to get to know her auntie.

**"Fine, But I want to know if you see this flash again, ok?!"**

**"Alright."**

Rin asked** "When am I going to be an older sister, Mama?"**

Kagome laughed at my face; as it dropped in shock from what Rin had just said to me.

...

**"So, Our daughter is going to stay with the Miko, while we have time together?"** Sesshomaru asked.

**"Precisely, and our daughter seems to want to be an older sibling soon"** I replied.

He smiled gently, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something powerful, Beautiful & destructive.

What was that silver flash? And what was it following me for?


End file.
